Les Privat
by Seishan
Summary: Karena laporan dari wali kelas Kuroko, orang tua nya pun sepakat akan menyewa guru les privat untuk Kuroko, agar ia bisa lulus. Sudah 1 minggu berlalu sejak ia les privat, tapi hasilnya tidak terlalu bisa dibanggakan. Kenapa? [Sho-ai. AkaKuro]


Bel tanda pulang dari sekolah Seirin berbunyi, para murid-murid segera berhamburan keluar dari dalam gedung dan pergi menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.  
Ia menghela nafasnya lelah, seminggu lagi ia akan mengadakan ujian kelulusan, dan dia pusing memikirkan itu. Seperti yang diketahui, Kuroko hanya -lumayan- dalam pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Yang lainnya? yah, begitulah.

Ia paling malas kalau sudah saatnya pulang seperti saat ini, karena laporan dari wali kelasnya- orang tua nya pun sepakat akan menyewa guru les privat untuk Kuroko, agar ia bisa lulus. Sudah 1 minggu berlalu sejak ia les privat, tapi hasilnya, tidak terlalu membuahkan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Kenapa?

" _Okaeri_ , Tetsuya. Aku sudah menunggumu." Seringaian tipis dimunculkan oleh pria tersebut.

* * *

 **AkaKuro** _(Akashi x Kuroko)_

 **Rate: T  
Warning : character possible OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD(?), sho-ai, gaje, tulisan nganu(?), etc.**

 _Disclaimer_

 _Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Fanfiction © Seishan_

 **Happy Reading~  
**

* * *

Ya, dia adalah mantan kapten tim basketnya saat SMP dulu, Akashi Seijuro. Sang pemuda yang absolut, dan menyeramkan. Tapi, bukan karena itu nilai Kuroko tidak mengalami perkembangan sama sekali.

"Rumus yang ini salah.. ini juga, hanya 1 yang benar, aku sudah mengajarimu kemarin kan? Kau lupa lagi, Tetsuya?"

"Uh.. _s-sumimasen_.."

"Kalau begitu seperti biasa," Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria mungil didepannya. "Hukuman." Seringaian terpampang diparas tampannya.

Kuroko hanya menutup matanya pasrah, seperti biasa. Mau melawan, tapi tenaga nya kalah kuat oleh orang didepannya ini, mau memohon, juga pasti, dia semakin akan bersemangat melakukannya. Inilah alasan kenapa Kuroko tidak bisa fokus belajar dan tidak mengalami perkembangan di pelajarannya.

Bibir saling dipertemukan, Akashi melumat bibir ranum milik Kuroko dengan ganas, "Ummh.. A-akashi- _kun_..-" Desah Kuroko pasrah dengan nasibnya.

Akashi menahan belakang kepala pria yang sedang ia nikmati didepannya, memperdalam ciuman, lalu tak lama segera melepaskannya, "Oke, beres."

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Benar-benar perbuatan yang menyebalkan. Guru macam apa yang berani melakukan hukuman seperti itu kepada muridnya!? Pikir Kuroko tidak terima.

"Selanjutnya aku akan memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutmu. "

Kuroko terperanjat, "A-apa?"

Akashi hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyuman _malaikat-coret_ iblisnya.

Kuroko diam. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mentolerir apa yang dilakukan oleh gurunya yang satu ini. Dan kenapa juga orang tua nya bisa tahu tentang Akashi Seijuro!? Setahunya dia tak pernah menyebutkan nama orang itu sekalipun ke hadapan orang tuanya-  
Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko mempercayai bahwa orang tua itu memang benar-benar menyeramkan.

* * *

Esoknya, seperti biasa, les privat lagi seperti kemarin. Hari ini hari minggu, dan ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas- belanja yang diperintahkan oleh ibu nya. Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Seperti yang diduga, sudah ada pria bersurai merah yang menunggunya.

Akashi bangun dari duduknya, "Bisa langsung kita mulai, kalau begitu?"

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya, _'Tumben sekali tidak menyambutku.'_ Dan berlalu begitu saja setelah Kuroko duduk di kursi belajarnya lalu membuka buku pelajaran yang bertuliskan **'** _Matematika_ **'**.  
Untuk materi yang kemarin, untung saja Kuroko berhasil menjawabnya, walau salah 1. Tapi salah 1 tidak membuat guru nya menghukumnya. Itu masih normal, katanya.

Akashi mengajarkannya dengan serius seperti biasa, cara pengajarannya benar-benar mudah dimengerti, seperti yang diduga dari Akashi- _sama_. Mata Kuroko tak bisa dialihkan dari orang yang sedang mengajarkannya itu, bahkan ia sampai mengabaikan apa yang Akashi ajarkan, seperti biasa.  
Ya, seperti biasa. Inilah yang membuatnya tidak fokus. Lagipula siapa yang tidak senang- atau berdebar-debar jika ia selalu didekat orang yang disukainya? Terlebih lagi Akashi sekarang sudah tinggal di Kyoto, ia tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi jika bukan karena les privat ini.

Ya, Kuroko menyukai Akashi, sudah sejak SMP dulu. Dan ia masih belum bisa mengatakannya sampai sekarang. Tapi dia juga merasa bingung dengan perlakuan Akashi saat ini, apa Akashi juga mencintai nya? Sampai melakukan hal itu dengan modus hukuman? Atau- Kuroko yang terlalu percaya diri? Siapa tahu kan itu hanya ancaman baginya agar ia tidak salah terus menerus.

"-suya. Tetsuya!" Panggil orang dihadapannya mengernyitkan dahi.

Kuroko terperanjat, "A-ah- ya?"

"Kau mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi kan?" Matanya menatap tajam muridnya itu.

"I-itu.."

"..."

Tidak ada balasan dari orang dihadapannya, Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah, _'Akan ada hukuman untukku.'_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kujelaskan dari awal."

Kuroko menatapnya heran, _'Eh?'_

"Kali ini perhatikan dengan benar." Akashi menjelaskan apa yang tadi ia katakan, sekali lagi kepada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menurut sambil sesekali kebingungan. Karena langka sekali Akashi tidak memberikan hukuman padanya.

* * *

Kuroko menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi belajarnya, menghela nafas lelah. Akhirnya les hari ini berakhir juga. Hari ini memang agak berat karena besoknya ia akan langsung melaksanakan ujian.

Matanya melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, jam 2 malam. Ia menghela nafasnya kembali, lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah.

"Jadi, ini hari terakhirku mengajar."

Kuroko meliriknya, lalu bangun dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. " _Arigatou Gozaimasu._ "

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Sama-sama. Kuharap nilai mu naik, Tetsuya."

Kuroko membalas senyumannya, sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyuman itu sejak SMP dulu. Benar-benar membuatnya nostalgia.

"Dan jangan lupa, kalau kau tidak dapat nilai 88 keatas di semua mata pelajaran, kau akan terima hukuman lagi dariku."

"A-aa..." Sautnya putus asa.

"Ah ya... ngomong-ngomong tentang hukuman, sebelum aku pergi.." Akashi mendekatkan diri nya, "Hukuman karena kau tidak memperhatikanku tadi."

 _'Ah.. sudah kuduga'_ Batinnya. Kuroko memejamkan matanya, seakan-akan menunggu hukuman yang akan dilancarkan padanya itu. Yah, ini kesempatan terakhirnya katanya, dia pikir ini tidak ada salahnya.

Akashi mengelus kantung mata Kuroko lembut, "Pfft, mata panda mu hebat sekali."

Kuroko membuka matanya, mengelus kantung mata miliknya, lalu menunduk agak kecewa.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa?" Akashi menatapnya bingung.

"Akashi- _kun_.. sebenarnya apa tujuanmu selalu menghukumku?.."

"Eh? Itu-"

"Kenapa kau senang sekali mempermainkan hati orang lain!?" Suaranya agak dikeraskan, tapi ia mengaturnya agar tidak bisa terdengar sampai ke lantai bawah.

Akashi terdiam.

"Aku -.. aku mencintaimu kau tahu.." Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Tetsuya, tunggu, aku-"

"Akashi- _kun_.. tolong keluar dari kamarku sekarang.. aku ingin istirahat.. ini sudah malam." Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Akashi keluar, "Terima kasih sudah mau mengajarkanku."

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit menunduk lalu meninggalkan kamar pemuda tersebut. Pintu langsung ditutup oleh sang empunya.

* * *

"Ugh..." Ia meletakkan kepalanya lemas di meja miliknya.

"Kau kenapa, Kuroko? Sepertinya dari tadi pagi mood mu buruk sekali." Tanya orang didepannya, Kagami Taiga.

"Aku kurang tidur, Kagami- _kun_... dan juga..." Kuroko mengingat kejadian semalam, kejadian dimana ia marah kepada Akashi, karena ia kecewa dengan perlakuan Akashi. Benar-benar memalukan, pikirnya.

"Dan juga?" Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kuroko hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dimeja, memancarkan aura suram.

"Oi? Kau kenapa sih?" Teriak Kagami lelah.

"..."

" _Urusai_ , Kagami- _kun_. _Shine_."

Kagami meneguk ludahnya.

* * *

Sepulangnya, ia segera bergegas pulang ke rumahnya, seingatnya hari ini Akashi masih datang ke rumahnya karena akan menerima uang bayaran dari kedua orang tuanya, ia harus cepat-cepat sebelum ia berpapasan dengan Akashi dirumahnya.  
Setelah sampai dirumahnya, tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia segera melepaskan sepatunya dan bergegas pergi ke lantai atas-

"Ini bayarannya, Akashi- _kun_. Terima kasih sudah mau mengajari Tetsuya. Bayarannya benar-benar tidak setimpal ya?" Kuroko Sayuki, ibu dari Kuroko Tetsuya, memberikan sebuah amplop yang berisi uang sambil tertawa canggung.

-Tapi ia hentikan, karena mendengar ibu nya sedang berbicara dengan Akashi di dalam. Dan ia putuskan untuk menguping dari luar sejenak, karena penasaran tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula saya masih pelajar, jadi uang dengan nominal yang Kuroko-san tawarkan sudah lebih dari cukup menurut saya." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah ya, bagaimana rencana mu setelah lulus, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Ah- saya akan pergi ke luar negeri nanti, ke Amerika."

"Eehh? Amerika, ya? Hebat sekali.. Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Beberapa hari setelah ujian saya selesai."

"Ah, sou ka.. semoga sukses ya, Akashi- _kun_. Terima kasih sudah membantu Kuroko, sekali lagi."

"Eh? Ah.. ya. Sama-sama." Senyuman bisnis dipamerkan, "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu." Ucapnya lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan." Kuroko Sayuki melambaikan tangannya, dan berlalu setelah Akashi sudah pergi dari sana.

Dilain sisi, Kuroko hanya diam duduk di ranjang kamarnya.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, setelah hari-hari ujian berakhir, di SMP Teiko, Akashi bersender di dinding pembatas sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, menunggu seseorang. Sesekali ia melihat ke sekeliling, benar-benar sepi disaat hari libur begini.

Ia menoleh ke samping, melihat seseorang yang menghampirinya. "Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, Tetsuya?" Akashi menatapnya heran, tumben sekali.

Kuroko menunjukkan semua lembaran kertas ulangannya, Disana terpampang nilai 80, 82, 85 dan angka angka lainnya yang menunjukkan tidak lebih dari angka 88. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut. "Aku.. tidak dapat nilai 88 ke atas..." –Jadi.." Perkataannya dipotong.

"Jadi.. berikan aku hukuman lagi, lalu ajarkan aku lagi untuk memasuki ujian universitas!"

Mata Akashi terbelalak, lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati Kuroko, "Tetsuya.."

Kuroko panik, lalu memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Tunggu," Akashi menahan lengannya, menyingkirkan tangannya yang menghalangi wajahnya itu, dan menatapnya. "Kau.. kenapa tiba-tiba?.. Kukira kau sudah membenciku.. saat kau bilang kalau aku mempermainkanmu waktu itu?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "M-maaf.. itu.. aku kecewa karena perlakuanmu waktu itu.. kukira kau akan menghukumku lagi.. jadi.. _a-ano_.. _sumimasen_.." Ia menunduk lesu.

Akashi menghela nafasnya lega, "Dan kenapa kau memintaku untuk-"

"J-jangan pergi kuliah di Amerika-!"

"...He?"

Kuroko menatapnya mantap, dengan air mata yang sedikit keluar dari matanya.

"Kau dengar dari siapa aku akan ke Amerika?"

"...Saat kau bicara dengan ibu ku..?"

Akashi memijat keningnya, menghela nafas.

Kuroko menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak pergi kesana untuk kuliah, Tetsuya.."

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Aku.. hanya pergi sebentar kesana karena ada urusan."

Kuroko terdiam mencerna kata-kata Akashi barusan. Wajahnya berubah merah, ia memalingkan wajahnya, mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, sangat memalukan!

"Ngomong-ngomong.. tentang yang waktu itu.." "Aku.. juga minta maaf.." Ia menatap lunak orang didepannya.

"Eh?" Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara lagi.

"Aku.. tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu, Tetsuya." Akashi menghela nafasnya, "Ku kira, kau tidak menyukaiku.. jadi, aku melakukan hal itu untuk mendapatkanmu."

Kuroko menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Maaf.. itu hal yang egois bukan?" Ia menghela nafasnya lagi, "Tapi, setelah kau mengatakan itu.. aku menyesal, seharusnya aku mengatakannya langsung padamu, bukan mempermainkanmu seperti itu.. aku.. benar-benar minta maaf." Akashi menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Masih kah kau mau menerima orang yang menyebalkan sepertiku?"

"... _Baka_ shi.." gumam Kuroko.

"Apa?"

"Tentu saja kan? Akashi- _kun no baka_." Kuroko menunjukkan senyum tipisnya.

Lalu segera dibalas dengan rengkuhan oleh orang didepannya, "Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga, Akashi- _kun_." Ucapnya sambil membalas rengkuhan tersebut.

 **-=END=-**

* * *

Doumo, Seishan lagi disini~ setelah sebelumnya MayuAka, sekarang giliran AkaKuro yang berkibar *w*)9  
Seperti biasa update ngaret muehehe~(?) Author lagi mabok TO :"D  
Dan ff ini terinspirasi dari manga Humilliation anu~

Seperti biasa, Shan lagi-lagi mengutus/? ff yang jalan ceritanya itu-itu aja. kampret ya emang? iya nih, salahin otak shan yg buntu (T∀T) semoga suka~ btw ada **omake** nya ya dibawah (kaya biasa /yha)~

thanks buat yang udah baca, review, dan paporit atau sebagainya~

Salam,  
Seishan

* * *

 **-=OMAKE=-**

Di Bandara, hari keberangkatan Akashi Seijuro ke Amerika.

"Jangan lupa makan yang teratur disana dan rawatlah tubuhmu dengan benar, Akashi- _kun_." Ucapnya sambil membereskan pakaian kekasihnya itu.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja." "-Ah ya, salam perpisahan?"

"Salam perpisahan?" Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi nya.

Satu kecupan dilancarkan dibibir ranum milik Kuroko, wajah nya kini sudah merah padam, "Ini ditempat umum-!"

Akashi mengabaikan protesannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga milik Kuroko, membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku pulang sebelum ujian universitas. bersiaplah, hukumannya akan lebih membuatmu ketagihan, Te-tsu-ya." Seringaian khasnya dikeluarkan.

"Akashi- _kun_!"


End file.
